PicoDevimon (Digiranger)
PicoDevimon (ピコデビモン PikoDebimon) is a minor antagonist who compensates for his low power with treachery & dirty tricks. He claims that he is one of many digimon that was afraid of Etemon's terror, & said that he is glad after his defeat. Through unstated events, he ended up as a servant to Vamdemon, although he often wonders how he ended up working for the evil Digimon. When the Digirangers each went their separate ways to find Taichi, Vamdemon sent PicoDevimon to keep the Digirangers from getting back together. In order to accomplish this, PicoDevimon influenced events around the Digirangers, many of which backfired by causing them to invoke their crest's power & transform themselves & their partners to the Perfect level. His antics include: *Leading Takeru to fight with Tokomon & trying to get Taichi & Takeru to eat the mushrooms of forgetfulness, so they would forget their friends. *Making Jou stay in Digitamamon's diner to pay for his meal. Yamato stumbled upon this & tried to help Jou pay his debt but PicoDevimon paid Digitamamon to keep Yamato in his custody. He engineered a way to create a series of mishaps that sank Jou even deeper into debt, causing Yamato to start losing his patience. During these events, Yamato managed to invoke his Crest of Friendship & transform himself & Garurumon to the perfect level, Were DigiBlue & WereGarurumon, after Digitamamon stopped them leaving the diner & had Vegimon threaten to hurt Jou. *PicoDevimon also trapped Koushiro & Tentomon in Vamdemon's domain, by using false signs saying stuff about sludge, but due to the events in Vademon's universe, Koushiro was able to realize the value of curiosity & invoke his Crest of Knowledge, allowing him & Kabuterimon to transform to Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon. *He led Mimi to be pampered & spoiled by the desperate Gekomon & Otamamon. Each time one of the plans failed, PicoDevimon was punished by Vamdemon, by hanging him with chains over a flaming pit or by having his bats bite him, which PicoDevimon states to hating bats twice, despite referring to himself as a "Bat Digimon". At one point, Vamdemon threatened that he would end as a chew toy for his bats if he failed again. Despite his failures, PicoDevimon remained confident about neutralizing the Digirangers, because he managed to ensure that one Crest would never, ever glow. The reunited children found a very emotional Sora, who revealed her part in helping the gang back together. Prior to his previous attempts, PicoDevimon told her that her Crest of Love would never glow because she never had love in her life. After PicoDevimon failed to kill Sora, Vamdemon decided to handle the task of destroying the Digirangers himself. However, since Sora realized her mother did love her & tried to protect her, her crest began to glow & the newly Transformed Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon got them out of Vamdemon's grasp. PicoDevimon helped in recruiting some Digimon to serve as part of the army that would enter the Real World so they could find & kill the 8th Child & submit the humans to Vamdemon's rule. He gained a rival out of Tailmon when it came to the issue of Vamdemon's approval & being the favorite. The children learned that Vamdemon's passage to the Real World was a gate situated in his castle. The children entered the castle & tried to go through the gate as well but they were halted by Vamdemon's minions, PicoDevimon included. In the Real World, PicoDevimon & the other minions were flying across Tokyo & its several neighborhoods searching for the 8th Child. They used a copy of the Crest of Light to serve as a means to find him/her. Wizarmon found the eighth Digivice & he tricked PicoDevimon to send him away. On August 3, PicoDevimon helped in capturing children from their parents & submitting them to Tailmon so she would tell Vamdemon whether the child was the eighth Digiranger or not, on the threat of killing every last child in the Odaiba area. During this time, PicoDevimon actually managed to stay on Vamdemon's good side. But when Hikari revealed herself, a big fight started. PicoDevimon snatched Hikari's Digivice but was unable to hold on to it when Hikari's tears over Wizarmon's death evoked the crest's power. After Vamdemon was destroyed, PicoDevimon hid away in the Fuji TV building's ruins. PicoDevimon was excited when Vamdemon was resurrected as VenomVamdemon. But VenomVamdemon, no longer needing PicoDevimon, sucked him into his mouth & ate him. Personality Attacks *'Pico Dart': Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, PicoDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. *'Evil Whisper': Releasing waves from his eyes which put humans in a trance & make them fall asleep. See Also External Links *PicoDevimon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Villains Category:Reynoman